


When She’s Gone

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [103]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia mention, Self-Hatred, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: incest, humiliation, underage.
Relationships: Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 17
Kudos: 202
Collections: marvel fanfics





	When She’s Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an Angsty ™ mood so I made this instead of real porn lol.

Tony gets drunk, on Peter’s birthdays. He always does. Because every year, his perfect baby boy hugs and kisses him. Basks in his affection.

Every year he gets prettier, bigger, more temping.

He knows he’s fucked up. He’s told his therapist all about it, about how much he hates himself. About how he’s so disgusting, being attracted to his own son. How he doesn’t let himself be in the same room with Peter alone, not since he first started to see his attraction for what it is.

He pays his therapist enough to know he won’t spill. Enough money will make any morality go away.

His therapist says things like “it’s good you know it’s wrong” or “you’re a good man, making sure he’s safe” or “just coming to me is a sign you’re on the right path.”

Tony signed up for (anonymous) trials and case studies. Letting them use him to try to figure out the disease that is pedophilia.

He hopes that even if he has to suffer for now, they’ll eventually find some kind of cure. And then pedophilia won’t be an issue anymore. Because they just take their medicine.

Until that day comes, he hates himself. He goes to therapy. He gets shit faced whenever his son so much as hugs him.

His wife is the opposite of what he needs. She’s all “it is your fault” snd “I trust you not to hurt him” and “you aren’t doing anything wrong, we’ll get you the help you need.”

He hates himself even more because of her. She should be screaming at him, calling him sick, leaving him and taking Peter far far away. Instead she holds his hand, watches him with Peter, praises him whenever he goes to therapy.

He’s starting to think she took her vows too seriously. “In sickness and in health” should mean cancer, not him wanting to rape his son.

It was easier, when Peter was younger. He needed constant attention anyway, so Mary was always there to keep Peter away from Tony.

She couldn’t always. Peter would hug Tony, and he would hug back long enough that Peter doesn’t think Tony doesn’t love him, before getting drunk off his ass and jerking off in shame and self-hatred.

She would sometimes let him fuck her, after. As if she could ‘turn him okay’ by having sex with an adult vagina. It makes him feel sick, because he does love her. He loves fucking her. He loves adult bodies and sex. Which doesn’t fit with pedophilia.

And that’s another thing, isn’t it? He isn’t attracted to any other kids. He can hug kids at PR events and he doesn’t want them. He can babysit Morgan for Rhodey and Pepper (he doesn’t know why his best friend trusts him with his daughter but oh well) and he doesn’t want her at all. It isn’t any other kids. It’s only Peter. (Maybe THATS why Rhodey trusts him)

But god, it’s so much harder now.

Peter turned 13, and Tony drank himself to black out. Mary said he had fucked her and fell asleep, so he decides to keep doing that. Because if he’s fucking her he isn’t raping Peter, and that’s good.

But god, the older he gets the more attractive Peter gets. His therapist is dumbfounded; pedos are supposed to stop at puberty. But Tony is more attracted now than ever, so what gives?

14, Tony threw up he was so drunk. Mary says he drank until he puked and then kept going.

Hugging a toilet is better than the alternative, so he decides to let it slide.

15, and Tony apparently was lucid enough to dirty talk, and about her. Which was good. Probably.

At 16, Tony didn’t fuck her. He was too busy crying, hitting himself in the head and putting a gun in his mouth.

He just wanted to end it. He didn’t want to do this anymore. It only kept getting harder and harder to keep his hands off his son, and Mary is dead now and Rhodey can’t spend all his time watching Tony and making sure he doesn’t-

Tony doesn’t remember his son coming into the bathroom and taking the gun away. He doesn’t remember babbling apologies and admissions of how much he hates himself to his son. He doesn’t remember Peter hugging him, telling him he misses mom too.

And god, Mary would hate him. She would be so disappointed in him, for throwing away 16 years of hard work just because she isn’t there to stop him anymore. She would hate him, and she would-would-

He doesn’t know what she would do. Kill him, hopefully.

He’s so _drunk_. He’s so drunk. Drunk, and he misses Mary, and it’s Peter’s 16th birthday. And Peter is in his bed, and he’s hugging Tony, trying to calm him down.

And Tony _hates_ himself. He really does.

He reaches down, between them. He grabs his son’s cock, squeezing roughly.

Peter cries out, pulling away and trying to get out of the bed. He doesn’t know what’s happening, doesn’t know why his dad is touching him there.

And it only gets worse. “What a tiny little cocklet. So cute. Might as well be a clit. God, it’s everything I always hoped it would be.”

And Peter is more embarrassed than scared now, still trying to wriggle out of his dad’s hold. “Dad! Stop, what’s wrong with you?!”

Tony barks a laugh, pushing Peter to the bed and hovering over him. “Dunno, kiddo. 16 years worth of therapy didn’t tell me. Thought I was a pedo but god dammit kid, if you don’t get sexier with every year.” He starts kissing down Peter’s neck, and Peter keeps squirming.

“You... dad... this is wrong, stop it!” He cries. He’s humiliated, and he wants his mom to come save him, and it suddenly makes sense why she never let him touch his dad for too long. He always thought it was because his dad hates to be touched by anyone.

“I can’t baby, you’re so-you’re just so fucking perfect, aren’t you? My perfect little baby boy, with his little clitty all wet and leaking. God you’re so pretty. Just like your mother Peter, so gorgeous.”

Peter is sobbing but he’s so fucking hard. He humps into his father’s hand, feeling even more humiliation and confusion. God it—it sucks! This sucks! But he never wants it to end and... and he’s cumming, in his boxers, and he’s even more humiliated than before—what’s wrong with him?!

Tony groans, pulling his hand back and kissing Peter roughly, nuzzling into his neck. “Can I rub against you Peter? Please? Just a little bit, just to cum in my pants like you did, please Peter?”

And Peter doesn’t say no. He should have, because this is _wrong_. But he doesn’t, and he cries as his dad uses him to get off, humiliated beyond belief and confused because he’s so sure he isn’t supposed to like this but he _does_.

In the morning, Tony doesn’t remember anything, which is normal for the day after Peter’s birthday.

Peter debates with himself bringing it up or not. What would his mother do? What would she want? What would she believe is right?

He doesn’t know, and he can’t ask her.

But... he can turn the tables, can’t he? He deserves to make his dad feel as humiliated as he did, right? He gets to use his dad to get off this time, surely?

He doesn’t know. And he doesn’t ask. He just does.


End file.
